Fear of the Unknown
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: An unknown mage known as the Phenomenon had become one of the most infamous mages in Fiore, and as if fate was guilding the Phenomenon towards Fairy Tail, Naruto Heartfilia decided to visit his younger sister at her guild. Watch as Naruto fight alongside Fairy Tail against the enemies of the guild, and of the Heartfilia Konzern. -Naruto x Princess Hisui!-
1. Phenomenon

I Don't Own Fairy Tail!

**Fear of the Unknown - Chapter 1**

* * *

It was just another normal day in Fairy Tail, and the guild was filled with many members enjoying the beautiful morning with beer and sake. It has been a very busy week for the Fairy Tail mages, and some of them decided to take the day off to rest their bodies and spirits. After ascending to the top guild in Fiore in the last few years, the demand for Fairy Tail mages had sky-rocketed, and the request board would be filled out every day. The increase of quests had rendered many of the mages exhausted, so it was only natural that occasional mid-day parties occurred.

"Ahhh, it's nice to just relax indoors after such a busy week..." muttered a slightly buzzed Cana with a mug of ale in her hand. "If I hear another Vulcan I will flip shit!"

Gray chuckled as he took a swig of his own drink. "Yeah, there are just too much quests being posted everyday..."

Erza was enjoying her daily slice of strawberry cheesecake as she smiled up at her friends. "That's true, but that means Fairy Tail is becoming more and more famous, and that is certainly a good thing." said the pseudo-disciplinary officer of the guild. "We are at the very top of Fiore, only Phantom Lord can rival us now!"

Mirajane giggled as she refilled the drinks of everyone in the table and sat down beside Erza. "Master is very happy about all this, he often brags to the other Guild Masters at meetings."

Elfman smirked as he down his mug of beer. "Fairy Tail, it's a man!"

Team Shadow Gear walked into the guild hall and Levy looked around the large room to see if her best friend was present. In the brief three months Lucy Heartfilia had joined Fairy Tail, she and Levy became quick friends. Levy never really had another girl in the guild who she could chat about books and poems with, and Lucy filled that void like a glove.

Levy walked up to her friends' table and sat down. "Hey, has anyone seen Lu-chan?"

Erza perked up at the mention of her teammate's name. "Actually, I haven't seen her at all today, I wonder where she is?"

At this point, the Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail along with his feline partner walked into the guild with confused expressions on their faces. Natsu had decided to take a break from requests after a week of constantly traveling and fighting, and his team agreed with him, but when he visited Lucy's apartment earlier in the day, he was greeted with a very strange sight.

Gray saw his rival walk up to their table and called out to him. "Oi Natsu, have you seen Lucy today?"

Natsu sat down with Happy on his shoulder with a lost look on his face. "Yeah...we were just at her apartment."

Mirajane decided to take a break from the bar and joined her friends in the table. "Did something happen?" asked the girl seeing the strange look on Natsu's face. The others seem to notice the same thing and they all focused on Natsu...

Natsu suddenly looked over at Levy with his arms crossed. "Hey Levy, have you ever heard of Lucy having an older sister?"

Levy and the others were all a little surprised at the question. "Umm no...She's never said anything about having siblings." said the petite girl a little confused. "Why do you ask?"

Happy, who was still perched on Natsu's shoulder, jumped down to the table and looked up at the group. "We were about to sneak inside Lucy's apartment through her window, and we saw someone who looked a lot like Lucy chatting with Lucy on her couch..." said the cat with his usual squeaky voice. "They were like twins, but the other one was taller and clearly older than Lucy."

Erza held her chin in thought. "Hmm, she never even hinted that she had any siblings..."

Just then, the girls in question walked into the guild with Lucy's laughter trailing throughout the room. Everyone in the guild, including the group in the table and the Master all looked over at the pair of blonde girls. Everyone immediately saw the extraordinary resemblance between the two of them. Lucy was the usual chirpy and happy girl, but the other blonde was more calm and collected. The older girl had an aura of grace and elegance to her, which made her look much more mature than Lucy.

While Lucy was in her usual white and blue Heart Kreuz outfit, the older lady adorned a knee length leather coat with diamond shaped black buttons, black leather boots, and black leather gloves. Her beautiful face was covered by a thin layer of make-up. A pair of diamond earrings, and sapphire necklace enhanced her beauty even more, and she made many hearts in the Fairy Tail crowd flutter and skip a beat.

Lucy was too happy to care about the gawking faces of her guild mates. "Good afternoon, everyone!" exclaimed the girl as she led her look-a-like over to her friends' table.

Erza, as the leader of the confused group, stood up with a smile on her face. "Hey, Lucy..." started the knight preparing for the million jewel question. "I didn't know you have an older sister?" Everyone in the guild leaned in closer for the answer.

Lucy and the lady both laughed merrily at the question. "She is not my sister, Erza!" replied Lucy with a happy smile on her face. "This is my Mother, Layla!"

One would be able to hear a pin drop because of the deafening silence. From the looks of it, Lucy's mother appeared just a few years older than her daughter, it was almost unbelievable. If they didn't look so much like each other, many people would have thought that Layla were Lucy's stepmother.

Levy broke out of her stupor and nodded slowly. "M-Mother?"

Layla smiled and bowed slightly for the group. "It's nice to meet you all!"

Erza smiled and bowed back. "It's nice to meet you too."

Happy flew over to Layla and hovered close to her face. "Wow, you two look so much alike!" exclaimed the cat as many others nodded absentmindedly.

Layla's eyes widened at the sight of Happy. "Wow, a flying cat!"

Lucy grinned and wrapped her arms around her Mother's own. "Yeah, his name is Happy!"

Natsu got over his confusion and stood up with his usual grin. "Hello!" greeted the Dragon Slayer happily to Layla. "I'm Natsu, Lucy's partner!"

Layla offered her hand out to Natsu with a kind smile. "Hello, thank you for taking care of my daughter."

The salmon haired teenager grinned as he shook Layla's hand. "Yep, I save Lucy all the time!" Lucy sent Natsu an annoyed look, which made the Dragon Slayer smile even brighter. Layla had heard about Natsu before when Lucy would write mention him in her letters, and based on how her daughter wrote about Natsu, Layla knew that he was a strong mage.

Lucy pulled on her mother's sleeve and led her closer to the table. "Kaa-san, these are my friends," chirped the girl as she smiled at the group. "This is Erza, the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail!" Erza once again smiled at the blonde lady.

Layla smiled after the formal introduction. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard all about the Titania!" Erza smiled again and just nodded back.

Mirajane smiled with her usual kind and polite look and bowed a little at Layla. "It's nice to meet you Layla-san, I'm Mirajane Strauss."

Layla smiled back at the beautiful girl. "Oh, it's nice to finally meet you in person, I loved you in the Sorcerer's Weekly!"

Lucy smiled and gestured to another person. "This is Gray, a member of my team!" Thankfully for the Ice Mage, he had all his clothes on when he smiled back at the introduction. "This is Elfman, and this is Cana." Elfman smiled and nodded with his saying some of his usual manly catch phrases, and Cana grinned and shook Layla's hand with her regular mug of ale in her other hand. "And this is Levy-chan, my best friend in Fairy Tail!"

Levy grinned and enthusiastically shook hands with Layla. "Hello!" chirped the petite girl happily. "It's nice to meet you Layla-san!"

The Heartfilia Matriarch smiled at the cute girl and nodded back. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm glad Lucy has such good friends here."

"Lucy is a young mage with lots of potential, and we are happy to have her here," said a voice from behind Layla, and she looked back to see a short man looking up at her with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Layla-san, I am Makarov Dreyar," Introduced the man professionally with a serious voice.

Layla smiled and bowed. "It's an honor to meet you Makarov-dono, I've heard many great things about you."

"Can I assume that you were the one who taught Lucy magic, I can feel a powerful Magical Power in you," said the man with a smile on his face. Makarov could sense that Layla's power was much greater than Lucy's, and was that of a senior mage.

Lucy grinned and nodded. "Yep, Kaa-san taught me everything!"

Suddenly, Macao, one of the older mages of Fairy Tail, snuck up to beside Layla and tried to look as handsome as possible. "Hello Layla-san, I am Macao Conbolt," said the man with a slick and tender voice. "I am Lucy's senpai, and I finally know where she got her beautiful looks from."

Layla looked a little uncomfortable, but before she could say anything, another man snuck up on her other side. "Oh don't worry about this guy…" said a man with a pipe on his lips. "I am Wakaba Mine, and you should totally go out on a date with me."

Lucy glared at the two old men and pushed them away. "Hey, leave a Kaa-san alone!"

"Yes…" said a devilishly charming voice from behind the two Heartfilia's. Suddenly, Layla was pulled away from Lucy and into the arms of Loke, one of the most popular mages in Fairy Tail and in Fiore. "Someone so beautiful should go on a date with me…"

Layla smiled awkwardly as she looked up at Loke. "Can you let me go please?"

Lucy growled at the playboy with soon had a grin on her face. "Hey Loke…" started the girl as the playboy looked a little nervous just looking at her. "My Mother is a Celestial Mage too…"

Loke looked down at Layla and saw her nod. "NO!" cried the orange haired man. "MY MUST I BE CONDEMNED FROM TRUE LOVE ALL THE TIME!" Loke jumped away from Layla and ran out of the guild crying out insanities as he shook his head around.

Lucy shook her head and finally led her Mother back to her friends' table. "Just ignore them Kaa-san, they are weird that way," Mumbled the girl as she sat down next to Levy with her Mother on the other side. "Especially that Loke, for some reason he is afraid of Celestial Mages…"

Erza smiled from the other side of the table. "Please don't mind them Layla-san, I'm sure they only mean the best."

Layla smiled back kindly and nodded. "I know, it is fine."

Happy sat on the table holding a fish to his face. "Lucy, your mom is a lot nicer than you, if it was you then Macao and Wakaba's ears will be ringing for days."

Lucy shot the cat a look, "Shut up, Baka-neko!"

Levy wanted to change the subject and lean on the table to get a better look on Layla. "So what brings you to town besides Lu-chan, Layla-san?"

The older blonde smiled and shook her head. "Nothing, I just wanted to see how Lucy was doing and if she needed help with her Spirits."

Gray was intrigued. "Oh, you can help Lucy with her Spirits?"

Lucy nodded. "Yep, most of my Spirits originally belonged to my Kaa-san, but when she gave them to me I had problems controlling some of them," said the girl as she thought back to two years ago.

Natsu smirked. "That's good, Lucy really needs help on using Aquarius."

Layla giggled and nodded. "Yeah, Aquarius is a particularly hard one to tame, but she is one of the most powerful Spirits in the world."

Mirajane smiled at the scene and decided to ask something that has been on her mind. "So Lucy, do you have any siblings?" Since Natsu came in with the question Mirajane had wondered if Lucy did have siblings.

Lucy nodded with a bright smile. "Yep, I have an older brother!" chirped the girl happily. "His name is Naruto!"

Natsu was surprised and perked up. "Really, is he a powerful mage?!"

Layla smiled and shook her head. "Naruto is more of a businessman than a mage, but he does know how to use some magic," said the lady kindly. "I'm not really sure how strong he is, since he rarely does any really battling."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Naru-nii fight…but he is really smart!" happily said the girl about her dear brother. "He's only twenty years old and he has three degrees, three masters, and two doctorates!"

Levy was in awe. "Wow that is amazing!"

Erza nodded along. "Yeah, I can see why he doesn't fight, he won't have any time."

* * *

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" cried a large man with utter terror on his face.

The man was standing inside a large building that resembled an old castle. It was located deep inside a large forest at the edge of Fiore, and it was called Sinister Flare, one of the largest independent dark guilds in the country. Inside its wall were the people of three other dark guilds, who were present to negotiate a possible alliance between the guilds.

The possible collaboration of these guilds have caught the attention of the Magic Council, and they knew that they had to act before another organization like the Balam Alliance to arise right under their noses, so they decided to strike first. The council didn't want to task any particular guild to take care of the problem, so they decided to outsource their problem to one of their individual mages to take care of the mess.

In the past three years, the name of the **Phenomenon **traveled through the lands like a wild fire. No one had ever seen his face or even knew if he existed; the one fact was that someone or something had been wiping out dark guilds all over the nation. The strangest thing was that every single mage, except for the Master, in those guilds would be found frozen in their places when the army would arrive, and after every single one was arrested, they would wake up and be shocked to find themselves in prison. Then the Master would be found injured on the ground and his memories wiped.

The Phenomenon had cleared out at least eighty dark guilds in the past three years, and all of them were considered to be powerful in their own right. The missions for destroying these guilds were lists in various guilds in Fiore, and most were classified as S-Class Requests, so if the Phenomenon actually existed, he would be a very powerful mage.

"I expected a lot more out of you all, but it seems that you are just a bunch of weaklings trying to band together…" muttered a man with a calm voice as he walked closer to the leader of the dark guild. "The council really overestimated you all this time."

The leader of the guild was named Cen Kaido, one of the more well-known dark mages in the lands, and was considered a hard man to take down by many guilds around the world, but even a man of his caliber, shook in fear at the sight of the man in front of him…

The mysterious man was dressed in a conspicuous gray business suit. His black silk tie seemed to shine in the dark room and his well-tailored shoes sent even clacking noises around the room as he stepped closer to Cen. The man was quite tall, standing even with Cen who stood at the height of 6'2, and his majestic spiky blond hair covered his forehead and two bangs framed the sides of his face. The man also had piercing blue eyes that barred into the souls of his enemies.

Cen stood on his shaking feet as he pointed at the man. "Y-You are the Phenomenon!"

The blond man chuckled as he reached into his suit and pulled out a nice cigar. "I do like that name…" muttered the man as he lit his cigar with a lighter. "…and judging on your expression, I am now certain that people are very afraid of the unknown." The man puffed on his cigar and exhaled with a slight sigh. "You are renowned as a powerful man yourself, and yet you tremble with fear in front of a man who you have never fought against before."

Cen looked around the room and saw that all his men and even the other two leaders were frozen in their spots. It was as if time had stopped for them even though their surroundings were normal, and Cen had no idea how to release them from their serious stupor. Cen had never seen such magic before, it seemed that the man somehow froze all his men with his magic, or somehow stopped the function of their minds.

Cen was backing up as the man walked closer and closer to him, and he was almost up against the back wall...

"W-What do you want with me?!" cried Cen as loudly as he could.

The man smirked with his cigar between his lips and pointed over to a weapons rack to the side of the room. "I hear you are a skilled user of the Magic Spear…go pick one out to fight me with," said the man casually as he placed his left hand in his pocket and his right holding his cigar. "If you can beat me I will free all of your men and leave this place." The man's nonchalant behavior was quite disturbing to Cen, he was about to kill or condemn hundreds of men but he looked like he was just strolling around.

Cen knew that it was his only chance, so he sped to grab his usual spear and stood in front of the man in a combat position. The dark mage was known as the best Magic Spear user in Fiore, and with his Lightning Magic he claimed that there is nothing in the world that he couldn't pierce…

The Phenomenon stood in the same position as he looked at the man. "What are you waiting for, come on!"

Cen growled as his breathing increased in pace. "Take this!" cried the man as he charged his spear with lightning and charged over at his enemy.

The Phenomenon smirked as Cen rushed towards him with his spear. _'He's going to aim for my right shoulder…'_ thought the man silently, and when Cen's attack was about to reach him, he stepped to the left and dodged the attack completely. The blond man reached to the right and grabbed onto to the spear. "You are way too obvious…" The Phenomenon pulled on the spear and kneed Cen in his stomach, and kicked him away when he was disorientated.

Cen held his cracked jaw and ignored his bleeding face as he stood up in pain, "S-Stop fucking with me, if you are going to kill me than go ahead!"

The Phenomenon shook his head as he threw Cen's spear back at him. "A man of your caliber can do much better than this…get up!" commanded the man as blew some smoke out between his lips. "At least have some integrity as a Dark Guild Master."

Cen spat out some blood as he grasped onto his spear again. He knew that he was stronger than this, but he was fighting a hopeless battle against the Phenomenon. Cen had heard all about the strength of the extremely hidden man, but even though most of them were known as rumors, he had no confidence in winning against him.

"D-Damn you!" cried Cen in anger as his body refused to move.

The fear in Cen's heart was increasing by the second, and he was becoming catatonic. There was just something about the Phenomenon that made his enemies shake in fear, maybe it was his casual attitude, or his striking aura, but Cen was having a lot of trouble even engaging in a fight with the man.

The Phenomenon suddenly sighed and shook his head. "I actually thought that someone of your caliber would be able to offer me a challenge, but it seems I was wrong…" muttered the man with disappointment. The man took another puff out of his cigar and shrugged. "It's alright if you really can't fight, I don't like to force people too much."

Cen dropped his spear on the ground and started to back up against the wall. "W-What are you going to do?!"

The man held his cigar between his fingers as his left hand reached up to his temple. "Nothing you will remember." The man's eyes looked directly into Cen's own as his channeled his own Magical Power. "But I will let you know now that this is the end of Sinister Flare."

Cen suddenly felt an incredibly high pitched shriek ringing inside his head, and he fell to the ground to his knees. No matter how loud he cried out in pain or for help, he couldn't hear his own voice over the shriek, and he felt as if his head was cracking open. Soon the sound started to grow dim in his mind, but Cen was felt his consciousness fading along with the disappearance of the shriek, and soon all was black.

The Phenomenon shook his head as he looked at the unconscious man on the ground. "Pathetic…"

The man made his way outside of the large guild hall with a blank expression on his face, one again he was let down by the lack of strength of the Dark Guild Master. For the past three years the Phenomenon had been trying to find someone who could really challenge him, but he had never found anyone. It was not surprising, the Phenomenon used mind based power on his enemies, and as most others only trained their physical aspect of Magic, no one could challenge him.

The blonde man made his way into the large and dark forest outside of the guild, and he stood at the entrance as the wind brushed through his hair. "You can come out now, Lahar."

From the side, a lone person walked out from the tree line with a smile on his face. This man was the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit under the Magic Council, one of the most powerful men in the world. At the young age of twenty Lahar had accomplished what others would have taken a lifetime, and he was still striving for more. Lahar's fast promotions were not only because of his intellect and obvious talent for leadership, but also because he was the only person who could contact and hire the Phenomenon.

Three years ago when the number of dark guilds were at its peak, the council demanded their people to take care of the increasing numbers, and Lahar tasked himself to destroy five on his own. Of course the young man didn't have nearly enough power to take down five guilds on his own, so he asked his personal friend for help, and they have been partners ever since. With the help of his friend, Lahar rose to be the youngest Head Captain in history, and his friend could use his rank for many other things.

"As usual; less than a hour." said Lahar with a smile on his face. The Head Captain was wearing his official Captain uniform; something that Naruto had always regarded fancy gay clothes.

The blond smiled and shook his head. "You have to stop bothering me with these weaklings, they were pathetic."

Lahar sighed in amusement. "Only to you, Naruto."

The Phenomenon's real name was Heartfilia Naruto, the owner and president of Heartfilia Konzern, one of the richest companies in the world. After the death of his Father, Jude Heartfilia's, death in X777, Naruto had become the leader of the multi-billion jewel company, and has brought the company to new heights with his skills. Naruto was well-known as a business prodigy as a child, he already had three degrees, three master, and two doctorates by the time he was twenty. His mental powers helped him a lot during his time as a student, but he helped him a lot more when dealing with other business partners...

In five years, Naruto had gotten rid of three other rival companies in Fiore, and made Heartfilia Konzern into the largest company in Fiore. With the help of Lahar, Naruto had a considerable amount of control over the millions of men under the control of the Magic Council, and that made dealing with his competitor much smoother. Naruto had Lahar went to the same prodigious academy when they were younger, and became best friends since they were small boys, and that friendship was not only strong and dear to them, it had also propelled them forward in the world.

"As usual, I will release those men inside after an hour, so have your men finish quickly tonight." said Naruto with a smirk on his face. "Let's grab a drink in town, I need to dial down after such a busy week." Lahar sent a signal to his second in command to start to the arrest of the men.

Lahar smirked and nodded. "You work way too much, you should spend more time with Layla-obasama and Lucy-chan." suggested the man as he and Naruto made their way to town.

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Kaa-san just went to visit Lucy yesterday, maybe I should drop by to see how she is doing."

The Head Captain smirked. "Just remember to hold back if you find Lucy with a boyfriend..." muttered Lahar as Naruto gave him a look. "I know you Naruto, and I've never seen such an overprotective brother." Lahar chuckled a little at the remembrance of Naruto beating up boys who would try to hit on his sister. "I'm afraid that you would accidentally kill one of Fairy Tail's mages."

The blond scoffed and puffed on his cigar. "I just have high standard for my little sister, I won't just let some random sleazebag be with her just because he knows how to flirt."

Lahar sighed and draped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Don't you see the irony in that?" asked the man amused. "You go and flirt with girls all the time, but I don't see you worrying about their older brothers coming to fight you."

The Heartfilia smirked and blew out some smoke. "Well that's because their older brothers aren't the Phenomenon..."

Lahar shrugged and nodded. "I guess..."

Naruto continued to puff of his cigar as he looked up at the starry sky. _'I am quite bored at the office...maybe I should visit Fairy Tail?'_

* * *

**The End!**

**That was the first chapter of my newest story!**

**The pairing for his story should be Naruto X Levy...but I am kind of tempted to change it to Naruto x Princess Hisui.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW (I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU ALL FEEL ABOUT THIS)**


	2. Princess Hisui

I Don't Own Naruto or Fairy Tail!

**Fear of the Unknown - Chapter 2 **

* * *

It has been a couple of years since Naruto Heartfilia had gone to Magnolia Town, and it hasn't changed much since then. The magical town was just as festive and crowded as before, and it seemed to have grown since two years ago. The last time Naruto was in town was because of a business meeting he was scheduled to have with one of the largest shipping companies in Fiore, and it resulted quite nicely, so Magnolia held a nice image in Naruto's mind.

Another thing about Magnolia was the Magic Guild: Fairy Tail. Naruto was quite shocked and rather unhappy when Lucy told him that she wanted to join Fairy Tail as a Celestial Mage. The elder Heartfilia had always tried to give Lucy as much freedom as possible, but he was worried about her joining an actual guild and going on actual missions. Lucy was trained well my their mother, but Naruto knew that she wasn't as strong as she could be, so he thought it was too soon. But in the end with the persuation of their mother, Naruto allowed Lucy to travel out on her own.

Naruto and Lucy had always been very close as siblings, and the latter looked up at her older brother like an idol. When they were children, Lucy would often make cute little lunches for her brother when he was at school, and Naruto would always love them. Lucy was the apple of Naruto's eye, and he became very protective of his precious little sister.

After the death of their Father, Naruto had to fill in the position of president of the company, and even at the young age Naruto did quite well. Layla was not a very good business person, and Naruto wanted Lucy to be closer to their mother, so he decided to take care of his family by himself. The child genius became the youngest leader of one of the largest companies in the world, and while the first few months were very difficult for Naruto to manage his company and employees, it became easy and the company grew with his lead...

_'It has been a long time since I've been on a train...'_ thought the blond by himself as he rested his head on his seat with his eyes closed.

Naruto decided to visit his sister and mother at Fairy Tail, and he decided to hide his status as the owner of the Heartfilia Konzern because Lucy didn't want anyone to know of her true status. Naruto thought it was admirable of his sister to try to make it in the Magic World without their family status and money, and he would support her as best as he could.

_'My goodness...these people sure think about stupid things.' _mused Naruto inwardly as he invaded the thoughts of the people around him.

A man wearing an low ranked magic army uniform sat in the next cart from Naruto, and he was aptly ranked. _'Should I have worn a condom...damn I don't want to be a father, I better wear a condom next time to cancel it out.'_

Naruto suppressed the urge to chuckled at the thought. Ever since he was a young boy, Naruto found that he possessed the magic to read people's mind, and he could control them to a certain extent. As Naruto grew, so did his powers, and he had become one of the most powerful mages in the country. Now Naruto could invade people's minds, see their thoughts, read their memories, control them fully, and even scramble their minds to his liking. Naruto's peculiar magic had never been seen in Earthland, and it was incredibly effective against all enemies because no one would have trained their minds from being effected. The only few who could unconsciously repell Naruto's powers were those who had extremely high levels of Magical Power, such as the top members of the Ten Magic Saints.

Lahar had measured Naruto's Magical Power with a device called the MPF (Magic Power Finder), and he told Naruto that he scored a 500, which was quite good already. Naruto knew little spells that could inflict physical damage, but he hired some of the best hand to hand combat trainer in the world to train him, and he had mastered many forms in the five years that he had spend learning. Naruto also kept his physique in top condition because it would do him good in physical battles, and that the ladies seem to appreciate it more.

Naruto saw a young woman staring at him from a few carts down, and she had a hungry look on her face. _'She is kind of hot, but I'm not into that...' _thought the blond as he read her rather explicit and dominant thought.

The train was finally coming to a stop after three hours of travel from the Heartfilia estate, and Naruto really wanted to stretch his legs after sitting for so long. The blond stood on his feet as he walked over to the closest door while everyone else was still in their seats. The train stopped, but everyone else was frozen in place because Naruto commanded their minds to stay still for the next thirty seconds. The Heartfilia walked out of the train door and was greeted by the pedestrian filled train station.

"Okay...where exactly is Fairy Tail?" mumbled Naruto to himself as he started to scan the minds of the people around him, and soon he found the exact location of the guild within the knowledge of one of the locals.

Fairy Tail wasn't exactly the guild that Naruto wanted Lucy to join, seeing how they were known as a group of mages who would create havoc and chaos where they go, and seemed to be lacking in all sorts of organization. Naruto ended up agreeing with Lucy about Fairy Tail, one reason being the amount of freedom the offer their mages, which would allow Lucy to grow more than in other guilds, and that they have more powerful mages than others, and that allowed Naruto to think that his little sister would be on a team with people who could protect her if she needed it.

Naruto started his way to the Fairy Tail guild and on the way he enjoyed the festive atmostphere of the town. As the man strolled down the streets, Naruto would be stared at by many passing women, which was not unfamiliar to him. The Heartfilia was wearing one of his usual grey business suits, and he gave him a rather educated and intellectual look which the ladies liked. Naruto had left most of his expensive watches at home seeing that he was hiding his wealth, so on his wrist was a normal silver watch that did nothing more than told time.

"Interesting..." muttered Naruto to himself as he saw an old book store located on the side of the street. "Maybe they have some of the books I am looking for..."

The blond walked into the small book store and immediately noticed the aroma of apple-scented candles that filled the area. The store was quite old, but gave off a homely feeling to it's customers, and the yellow light bulbs made it all the cozier. The store was small, and it only had five aisle of books. It wasn't busy at all, Naruto sensed that there was only one other customer in the house except him...

Naruto walked into the middle aisle and started to channel his magic. Several projections of wide-screens appeared in front of Naruto like a hologram, and each of them had some sort of stored information inside. It was Naruto's **Archive Magic**, one of the lesser magic the young man could use. It was like a giant extra brain for Naruto store information, and it has become one of Naruto most used magic. The young man would store many confidencial information in his archive, as there was no one who could steal it from him.

On a screen named "Book List", several titles were enlisted and the top of the list was a book called "The One Magic of the Mind". Naruto had been looking the same book for the last three years, and he was not having any luck with it. Even with Naruto's near unlimited resources as the Heartfilia President, and personal friend of a Head Captain, he was having a lot of trouble finding the ancient book. The One Magic of the Mind was written a long time ago by early humans, and Naruto knew that it was still stored away somewhere in the world.

_'I shouldn't get too excited about every old book store...' _thought the blond as he found nothing in the store.

"Excuse me?" said a rather sweet voice in Naruto's opinion at the cashier of the store. "How much is this book?"

The old man behind the counter just smiled grandfatherly. "You are sure you want to buy this book, young lady?" The young girl at the counter had a peculiar shade of green hair that reminded Naruto of jade, a genre of gems that his mother fancied. From the looks of it the girl was between the age of sixteen to twenty, and had a pale and soft complexion that was not common in the southern parts of Fiore. Her skin looked lustrous, which hinted at the fact that she was from a rather wealthy family and lived very healthily.

The girl nodded at the man with a smile. "Yes, my mother read it to be before when I was a girl, and I've been wanting to buy another copy."

Naruto took his time to observe the girl, who was wearing a set of clothes that looked out of place with her majestic appearence. The frilly white skirt looked rather old and was beginning to yellow, and her navy blue wool turtleneck was beginning to show weak seams. The one thing that seemed to match the girl's appearence was the intricate jade bracelet she was wearing, which, from Naruto's own knowledge, was crafted by Kai Dankachi, one of the most famous craftsman of the past generation.

The old cashier smiled and nodded. "Okay then, only 100 jewels will do."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Really, why so cheap?"

The man chuckled and started to pack the book into a small bag. "This book has been in my store for fifty years already, and you were the first one to consider buying it." said the man as the girl was surprised. "It seems that this book was destined for you, and I would feel bad if I charged you too much."

The girl giggled and gladly handed over 100 jewels. "Thank you very much!"

Naruto was intrigued by the girl and followed her out of the shop after she skipped out of the door holding her bag to her chest. It was a tad too creepy for Naruto's usual habits, but there was something about the girl and her book that made Naruto want to know her better. The girl made her way down the crowded street, and no one was suspicious at the fact that some business dressed man was walking behind an innocent looking young woman.

_'Okaa-sama read this to me when I was five!' _thought the girl as Naruto probed her mind without the slightly consideration of privacy. _'Its been so long, I can't eveb recall the storyline anymore!' _The girl was excited to read her newly acquired old book, so she could relive her precious childhood memory she shared with her darling mother. _'I should get back now to start reading!' _

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl's back as he thought back to the girl's face. _'Why does she look so familiar...where have I seen her before?'_

The girl made a right turn into a back alley as it was a short-cut back to her place, and Naruto was a hundred steps behind. The girl was in a great mood, and was skipping her way down the alley while humming a friendly tune between her lips. It had been a great day for the girl, not only did she find one of her mother's treasured books, she also got a great deal out of it. But like most good days, something was bound of sour the moment...

"Hey girl!" exclaimed a voice from ahead the girl, and it was a blue haired man with a gleam in his eyes.

A taller man walked up to his friend dressed like a common punk. "We came all the way here from Onibus, so how about you show us around town a little?"

The girl avoided direct eye contact and back away a little. "Sorry, but I am a tourist too and I don't know the way around."

The shorter man shook his head with a chuckle. "Then thats even better, we can discover the town together and maybe have some fun..."

The girl back away from and shook her head. "No...I have other plans."

The tall man grinned and suddenly walked up to the girl. "Sorry, but we are not taking no as an answer!" exclaimed the man with a laugh as he wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders. The girl was about to push the man away, but her hands were caught be the shorter man and he held them to his chest. The book in her hands dropped to the ground with a thud.

"Come on, we want a pretty lady like you to have some fun with us?!" Slurred out the man with an obnoxious voice.

The girl tried to kick the men between their legs, but for some reason she couldn't move her body. _'What is this...are they mages?!' _

Before the men could do anymore, their own bodies were frozen as their heads were ringing with a high pitched drone. The two men suffered in silence as their bodies refused to move; they couldn't even scream as they felt like their minds were being eaten by the sound. A blond man suddenly rushed up in front of them, and kicked the tall one away while pulling the girl out of their grasp. The girl looked back at the shorter man, and saw that he too ended up on the ground after a devastating punch to the jaw...

"Are you alright?" asked her savior as the girl looked up at him.

The girl nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes...thank you for saving me."

The blond man, who was Naruto, bent down to pick up the book and handed it back to the girl. "Next time, think before walking into a back alley alone." said the man while shaking his head. "You won't be so lucky and have someone save you everytime."

The girl quickly pulled the book from the bag. "Oh thank Kami-sama, the book is fine!"

Naruto looked down at the cover of the book. "The Magic in the Grand Kingdom?"

The girl just smiled up at him and nodded. "Yep, I'm so glad dropping it didn't do any damage, it is a very old book!"

Seeing the girl up close made Naruto feel that she was even more familiar than before, he was now certain that he had seen her somewhere before. Giving in to his temptation, Naruto sighed and pretended to rub his temple out of irritation. The blond could concentrate much better with that simple gesture, and that would enable him to read the memories of the girl in front of him. The girl stared at the man with wonder, especially when the man's eyes seemed to grow wider and wider with each passing second.

"Ano...Are you okay?" asked the girl softly.

Naruto looked down at the pretty girl in shock. "Princess Hisui?" whispered out the man without thinking.

It was the girl's turn to be shocked. _'How the heck does he know who I am?!' _cried the Princess inwardly as a growing fear of her Father finding her manifested inside her. Princess Hisui had escaped from her Kingdom a few months ago, and the public had no idea about it. Hisui escaped because she wanted to see the world with her own eyes and find out more about her people. She had been locked up inside her own home her entire life, and she wanted to be set free before she would be crowded queen someday.

The King had sent thousands of his men out to find his precious daughter, but wanted to keep the ordeal under wraps. If the news of Hisui Fiore missing leaked out, then there would be pandemonium in Fiore. Countless criminals would be out on the hunt in order to blackmail the King, and the King's Court in the castle would be unstable without a known heiress. The King only had one child, and Hisui will one day inerit the nation, and the King had to bring her back no matter what.

Hisui glared up at Naruto and stepped back a little. "Who are you, did my Father send you here to find me?"

Naruto got over his shock and just shook his head. "No, I just happened to recognize you from before." said the blond as the Princess gestured for a better explanation. "My name is Naruto Heartfilia, and I have met you before in the King's Grand Ball a year ago." The Heartfilia Konzern had become the largest and richest company in Fiore, and the King wanted to include them in national events. Naruto was the only who went at the time, and he had briefly met with the Princess during the ball.

"Naruto Heartfilia?" asked the Princess as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto. "Yes...I think I have met you before." Hisui felt a little better now, at least the man in front of her was not some punk, but the richest man in the country. The only downside was that he would most likely bring her back to her father.

Naruto shook his head at the girl. "What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" asked the man perplexed. "I heard that you ran away from the castle, but I never thought that you would be wandering around Magnolia in back alleys!" Lahar had told Naruto about the missing Princess. As the Head Captain, Lahar was also tasked with finding the Princess by the Magic Council, which was requested by the King to find his daughter, and he asked Naruto to be on the look out because of his vast resources.

Hisui sighed and looked around. "This is not the place to talk, lets go back to my place..."

The blond begrudingly followed the Princess back to her home, which was suppose to be a grand palace, not some small house in the midst of Magnolia Town. The house was made out of brick, and looked quite cozy actually. There was a nice chimney on the roof, and plenty of windows to let in an adequate amount of sunlight. It was located in a rather isolated suburb of the town, and it was a peaceful and quiet neighborhood._  
_

Hisui unlocked her door and walked in, with Naruto following close after. The blond was surprised to see a pleasent layout inside the home, which looked more like a common family household than a home of royalty. The floors was plated with granite tiles, with the exception of the living room being supported by warm carpet. The walls were a cozy beige, and the furniture looked new and clean. The kitchen looked rather old, but it was well kept up, and the whole placed smelled of sweet roses.

Hisui looked back at Naruto with a small smile, mainly because she was happy to be home. "Would you like some tea?"

Naruto smiled back a little and nodded. "Tea would be nice..."

As the blond waited for the _Princess _to prepare him some tea, he sat down in the living room couch and resisted the urge to pull out a cigar. The cozy atmostphere of the place made Naruto feel good, and he wanted to make it better with a nice smoke, but without a doubt, the Princess would kick him out if he did. Looking back at the young heiress of Fiore, Naruto saw the girl brewing tea with a small smile on her face, as if she was enjoying the simple task.

"Here you go Naruto-san..." said Hisui as she placed a steaming cup of tea on the living room table.

"Thank you, Hime-sama." replied Naruto as he picked up the cup for a sip.

Hisui sighed and shook her head. "Please don't call me that, I am just Hisui Fiore out here in Magnolia." muttered the girl as she and Naruto sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The Princess sipped on her hot tea as she prepared herself to be taken back to her castle. She justed wanted to enjoy being in her own home a while longer before she was taken back, she enjoyed living like a normal girl in a home she decorated and loved.

Naruto settled his empty cup on the table and sat back with a serious expression on his face. "So Hisui-san, will you please tell me why you are here in Magnolia?"

The Princess sighed and also placed her cup on the table. "As you may know...I ran away from the castle a few months ago." Naruto nodded at her words. "I came to Magnolia because this is where my mother was born, and I wanted to see it for myself." The late Queen of Fiore was not a public figure as she disliked public fame, and the King honored her wishes, so Naruto had no idea the Queen was actually a woman from Magnolia.

"But why did you leave the castle in the first place?" asked the Heartiflia genuinely curious.

Hisui sighed and looked down at her adjoined hands. "I am the sole heiress to the Kingdom...and yet I know nothing about my own people." said the Princess softly. "I wanted to see the world for myself, and not just learn from textbooks." Naruto actually admired the Princess' passion about her nation. "I want to meet my people personally, I want to know what problems they are having, and I want to figure out what kind of Queen they would want in the future."

Naruto smiled at the girl and nodded. "That is a very admirable reason..."

The Princess smiled at the blonde and looked around her house with a smile. "This house actually belonged to my Mother's family, something that not even my Father knows about." said the girl as she ran her fingers along the couch. "My Mother would tell me stories about growing up in this house...in this town...and I wanted to experience it myself." The Princess had a beautiful smile on her face as she talked about her mother. "I also want to visit the Fairy Tail Guild...my Mother used to be a mage there!"

"Really!?" asked Naruto surprised. The Kingdom had always been pretty distant from Mages, aside from the Magic Council. To think...the Queen of Fiore used to be a Fairy Tail Mage.

Hisui nodded. "Yep, my Mother was a powerful mage, and I can use the same magic!" Naruto was surprised to see the Princess placed her hands together, and pink crystals began to form. Hisui smiled as she held a pink crystal Fairy Tail symbol in her hand. "I use Crystal Magic!"

Naruto smiled and leaned in further. "I've never seen such Magic before..."

The Princess started to laugh a little sheepishly as she looked at the blond. "So Naruto-san...can you please not tell my Father where I am, there is still so much I want to do here?!"

The Heartfilia smiled and nodded. "Of course, I was never going to tell the King anyway, I'm sure you had your own reason to be out here." Hisui smiled brightly and quickly nodded happily at Naruto. "But you have to understand that it is dangerous for you to be alone out here, and you need to be with friends who can protect you."

Hisui nodded sheepishly. "I know, but I haven't made any friends yet, and I don't really know who to trust at the moment."

Naruto smiled. "Then why don't you join Fairy Tail?"

"What?" asked the Princess surprised. "Do you think I can?!" Naruto just nodded back. "Fairy Tail is one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, will they let someone like me join, I'm not very strong with my Magic."

The blond nodded. "Yes, Fairy Tail allows everyone to join their guild, in fact, my sister just joined them a few months ago."

Hisui had a bright smile on her face and nodded. "Then yes...I would love to join them!"

Naruto immediatly led the Princess to Fairy Tail, which was not too far away from where she lived. The trip to Magnolia had been much more interesting than Naruto expected, and he was planning to stick around for a while longer so he could really see what this Fairy Tail guild was about. It really must be something considering that the Queen was once in the guild, and based on what Lucy had spent months telling Naruto about, Fairy Tail would be a nice place to visit.

_'Maybe I should join for fun...I have the next few months free anyway.'_

* * *

The End!

The pairing of this story is officially Naruto x Princess Hisui. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and the next chapter will be out soon.

Sorry if I confused anyone because I said that Fairy Tail was the strongest guild in Fiore in the last chapter. The Phantom Incident has yet to happen, and Phantom Lord is still one of the strongest guilds in Fiore.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!~**


End file.
